What We Were
by thatgirlyouwanttobe
Summary: I kind of needed to satisfy myself and release my inner chipette. Rated T for strong language and moderate sexual references. May become M. The Cover Image is a picture of Brittany but my OC sorta looks like that. The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be and the faster I'll update :)
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Ok, so I had a great idea of a story. I sort of have a weird desire to be a chipette. I did make up a chipmunk counterpart for myself. I should probably point out that I don't believe in splitting up couples e.g. Alvin and Brittany but for the purpose of this story I have to. Thanks for reading but for the purpose of this story it has to happen. Review please :) My POV. You can choose if it's CGI or Cartoon. The 'munks and 'ettes are around 25 in this story.

I had never been happier in my life. I had it all. A great family who took me in when I was all alone. Great friends, who always supported me. Best of all I had a guy. My Danny. We had a great life. Danny was the owner of the night club 'The Grand Slam' and I was his lead singer and girlfriend. It was great.

Danny was out of town on a business trip and I was in charge of the club. I had just closed up the night and I was practising a new song for the next nights performance.

_Faye- There's a fire starting in my heart,__  
Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
_

_Alvin- Finally, I can see you crystal clear,__  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,__  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,__  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.___

There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,__  
I can't help feeling,___

Both- We could have had it all,_  
(Your gonna wish you, never had met me)__  
Rolling in the deep,__  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside your hand,__  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Faye- Baby, I have no story to be told,_  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,__  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,__  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,___

Alvin- The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,__  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
I can't help feeling,__  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Both- We could have had it all,_  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
Rolling in the deep.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside your hand,__  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Could have had it all,_  
Rolling in the deep,__  
You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
But you played it with a beating._

Alvin- Throw your soul through every open door,_  
Faye- Count your blessings to find what you look for.  
Alvin- Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,__  
Faye- You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown._

Both- (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all,_  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all.  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),__  
It all, it all, it all.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

We could have had it all,_  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand,__  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Could have had it all,_  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
Rolling in the deep.  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me_

But you played it,_  
You played it,__  
You played it,__  
You played it to the beat._

We finished the song face to face with my eyes looking into his and his into mine.

"What the hell are you doing here Alvin!" I exclaimed. He knew what I thought of him yet he still showed up here. "I told you exactly what I thought of you in High School and you know I never wanted to see you again no matter how 'related' we are!"

I should probably explain. In High School I dated Alvin for a few months. Until he cheated on me. With my best friend. I felt so betrayed. He was the only person I told everything to. And he slept with my best friend. And sister. Brittany Miller. But last I heard they were in Hollywood while I was living here in New York. Not that I cared. I was happy with Danny. We had it all.

"You'd better get the hell out of here before Danny gets home."

"What's your precious Danny going to do?" Alvin asked taunting me. I paused. "Yeah just as I though. Nothing." I couldn't keep his eyes for long. I knew he was right. Danny was in trouble as it was.

"So where've you left Brittany this time? In a flat with five hundred children?" I asked I wasn't letting him win this time. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he did to me.

He just let my jab go over his head. "Where's your precious Danny? Off in another Motel room with another slut?" That one hurt me.

"He was never in the Motel room. You just used his name. What do you want here? Leave!"

"Not without what I came for" he replied

"What do you need?" I asked

"Danny's signature on a few things for the Estate"

Danny was Alvin's older brother. They hadn't met until High School which was when Miss Miller adopted me. We had been on our own until then. A few years ago Dave felt he was getting to old for the house and he couldn't manage the stairs anymore so he moved out leaving the estate to his four boys and their respective wives or in Alvin's case extensive amount of sluts he brought home.

"Well as you can see he's not here because unlike some people," I shot him a glare "He works and is needed away on business and is not, as you might think, fucking the brains out of some hoe off the street" I answered quite pleased with myself for standing my ground. Alvin had always walked all over me. I couldn't slip up. It would be like High School all over again.

"That's what he'd have you think but you didn't live with him. You didn't hear all of his tales about his exploits. He was such a slut."

"He's grown up since then, unlike you"

"She's right, I have grown up" Danny had appeared at the door.

"Danny, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow" I said

"What are you doing here Alvin?" Danny asked. He looked ready to hit Alvin.

"Danny have you been drinking?" I asked. I knew if Danny had been drinking there would be trouble.

"I need your signature for your part of Dave's estate" Alvin responded.

"I'm busy right now, come back tomorrow" Danny said.

"Oh I'll be back tomorrow. Don't you worry"

With that he left.


	2. Chapter 2: Next

**This chapter may contains some graphic material. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

* * *

"Danny, I tried to kick him out, honest I did but you know what he's like..."

"I know what he's like which is why I think he was here for something more"

"You know I wouldn't get back with him don't you get back with him don't you? You know I love you"

"I know and I love you too but you know how he is. He'll do anything to hurt me including stealing my girlfriend"

With that he kissed me and I kissed him back. I realised how much I'd missed him over the last few days. I applied more pressure and he picked me and set me down on his desk in the office. I cleared and lay down while he followed me turning us over so I was resting on his hips. I started to unbutton his pants and slip him out of his jeans while he unbuttoned my shirt and unhooked my bra. He pulled off his shirt while I unzipped my skirt and took off my underwear. I resumed my position on top of him. I felt his throbbing erection and I slowly started to grind on it finding myself quite turned on by his moans. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my tits grinding on him all the while. I suddenly felt something the felt really good. I kept grinding on him trying to find that again. I soon had that sensation the entire time. I grinded my clit against his erection. I was getting really turned on and I could tell Danny was too.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

I was practising a new song for the night's performance while I waited for Danny to wake up, Alvin to turn up and all hell to break loose.

_All along it was a fever__  
__A cold sweat hot-headed believer__  
__I threw my hands in the air I said show me something__  
__He said, if you dare come a little closer__Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
__It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay__It's not much of a life you're living__  
__It's not just something you take, it's given__  
__Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
__It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay__Ohhh the reason I hold on__  
__Ohhh cause I need this hole gone__  
__Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving__  
__Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving__Not really sure how to feel about it__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you__  
__It takes me all the way__  
__I want you to stay, stay__  
__I want you to stay, ohhh_

I heard slow claps coming from the door. I turned to see Alvin at the door. "I always knew you had the talent to make it in the music business. Shame you were always over shadowed by your sisters."

"I wasn't over shadowed by all of them. Just one. I assume you know who I mean." He nodded.

"She always was very domineering. Especially in the bedroom" I couldn't hide my disgust at that comment. "She's not like you, you're kind and gentle, loving. Everything a guy wants" He was getting close to me. Our heads were only inches away from each others. I could feel what I felt in high school when I was alone in Alvin. I could feel it. There would be physical contact. He kissed me. Then he tried a little tongue and me being stupid let him. Then Danny burst in.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Danny! I can explain" I stated. I knew I couldn't explain. I could only hope he would forgive me. I knew he wouldn't. He was giving me the look. The look he gave before he fired someone. The look he gave everyone he hated.

"I suppose I should've known sooner" he said he looked slightly dismayed. "I knew you still loved her, even after all of these years. I'll sign those papers then you need to get out of here. Both of you!"

"Danny, please, I love you Danny"

"Both, of you ."


	3. Chapter 3: Shit gets Serious

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy at the minute. Thanks for the reviews guys keep 'em coming :)

I broke down and ran from club. I realised I had nowhere to go. I could call Ellie but there was no way I could get to Hollywood in a night, I needed a place to sleep. I saw a red Motel sign flashing above my head but when I tried to check in I found there was no room. I kept wandering the streets of New York hoping I'd eventually find a place to stay. I tried every Motel I could find and I was getting really desperate. I sat myself on a bench at the side of the road with my head in my hands. I started hoping that someone would see the scruffy looking girl with the matted hair and running mascara and take pity on her. That's when a red Lamborghini pulled up to the curb. Someone rolled the passenger side window. I should have know it was Alvin.

"Need a lift Jess?" he asked. I was reluctant to say yes since he had ruined my life but I needed somewhere to stay and he was the closest to family I had in the city.

"I suppose I do," I said getting in the car. He rolled the window back up while I got into the car and did up my seatbelt.

"Why did you do that to me Alvin?" I asked

"Well Jess I just felt the moment and thought I'd.."

"Not then Alvin, in High School you never explained"

"Well we hit a rocky patch Brittany was there for me. She always had been. You know me and her had always been on and off. She was my rock at the time. But not my soul mate."

"We could have moved past it. Made up. Why do I think there is more to the story than that? Did you sleep with Brittany because I refused to have sex with you?!"

"Ok you got me." he said. I had to say he looked a bit guilty. "What can I say? I have needs."

"Well can't you satisfy yourself until I tell you I'm ready? Why couldn't you understand that I wanted to take things slow?"

I'd just gotten out of a really bad relationship with Ryan one of Alvin's team mates. Ryan used to get very angry and I used to be the brunt of his aggression. Sometime he just yelled at me. Sometimes he hit me. When I finally got out of it Alvin had been really supportive so naturally I got a bit of a crush. Eventually Alvin asked me out and of course I said yes but our relationship soon turned sour.

"You know how scared I was if the new relationship. I'm surprised me and Danny lasted so long after how you and Ryan treated me. But we did last because he treated me properly. I love Danny and you wrecked that for me. What am I doing even giving you a second chance."

"Because you feel something stirring from the past. You know I feel it to." My mind started plotting. Wouldn't this be a great way to get back at Danny and Alvin simultaneously.

"I suppose I do. You know Alvin it wouldn't be so bad if we gave it another go would it?" I said leaning in towards him. He leaned into me. I could feel what was going to happen next and I knew I wasn't going to like it. Of course he was going to kiss me. Of course we would end up in bed together. Of course.

I knew I wouldn't have to keep up the pretence for too long.

The Next Morning

"Hey Alvin?" I asked taking my chances with early morning Alvin.

"Yeah" he replied suprisingly pleasantly.

"I've had the best idea"

"Round two?" He said hopefully

"No. As much as that would be a good idea mine is better. I think we should head over to the grand slam tonight." I waited for Alvin's reply. He looked thrilled.

"It's ideas like this that make me love you."

"So you'll come?" I wondered if he realised what my plan was. He seemed none the wiser. I felt so devious. I had to admit it was turning me on.

"About that round two?" I said winking at Alvin.

_Several rounds later_

"We have to go" I said, "If we want to get in we have to go now" I tried to pull away from him but he held me tight.

"Ok, but only to annoy Danny" he said, "That is the reason we're going isn't it?"

"Of course it is" I was right to be suspicious

I started to get dressed. It was then that I realised that I only had my work clothes with me. I made the best of it. I tight dark blue dress always set off my assets. Pairing them with black stilettos I looked gorgeous. "Come on then," I said to Alvin "It's time to go, are you ready?"

"Yes," he came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes wore last night.

"Then let's go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

The Grand Slam

I quickly paid the bouncer and he let us in. We were lucky and got the only remaining seat in the club. I saw Danny. He was with a girl. She looked half his age. She was all over him like a rash. Danny saw me so of course Alvin got the same treatment. In a way a look of knowing went between me and Danny. I had to talk to him

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I told Alvin. Danny knew what I was doing and left his new lady friend.

I knew this was only just beginning.

OO Jess is being a bit devious isn't she. Review guys :)


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**Just to leave you all in suspense you will not be finding out what Danny and Jess talked about. Yeah I'm a bit of a b***h like that. Sorry guys :( *laughs to herself because she knows what's going to happen***

* * *

I came back from my talk with Danny. I felt refreshed knowing that I wouldn't have to hold out much longer. Alvin greeted me with a kiss when I returned. I remained all over him like a rash while Danny's new girl did the same. Then I realised who Danny's new girl was. Brittany!

"Alvin? When did you dump Brittany?" I asked

"I didn't," he said through gritted teeth.

"What! You didn't dump Brittany and you slept with me?!" I asked. I was outraged. "I need some air"

I went out side. I couldn't believe it. I mean I didn't feel anything for Alvin but I was hurt that he would cheat on my sister like that. I was hurt that my sister would cheat on Alvin like that. I once again found myself walking round the city. I didn't know what to do. I was so stressed. If I was home with Danny I would be singing about now. I figured I might as well. What did I have to lose.

_All my life I've waited for the right moment  
To let you know I don't wanna let you go  
But now I've realized there's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel, this much I know is real_

_So I refuse to waste one more second  
Without you knowing my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't need  
anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete, when you're not there_

_Holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest  
Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

_Take these words  
Don't let them go unheard  
This is me reaching out  
I hope you can hear me now_

_'Cause baby, my heart's at stake  
Take it, it's yours to break  
I'd rather try and lose  
Than keep this love from you, yeah_

_So I refuse to waste one more second  
Without you knowing my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't need  
anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete, when you're not there_

_Holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest  
Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

_Each day and night that  
I've kept this a secret  
It killed me, it's time  
To share what I feel inside_

_No, baby 'cause I don't need  
Anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete, when you're not there_

_Holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest  
Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

By the time I was finished I had gained myself quite an audience which sadly included Alvin. The slight applause reminded me too much of my home with Danny making me over emotional again but instead of Danny there to comfort me it was Alvin. He approached me but I turned on my heels and walked away. I couldn't stand the sight of him. Not now. Not until I'd spoken to Brittany.

* * *

**The Grand Slam**

"I'm sorry, we're just closing" the Bouncer said as I approached the club

"Yeah, I'm family" I pushed past the bouncer and entered the club. "Brittany? Brittany?" I checked every room that I passed. We had to talk she had to know.

"Brittany?!"

"What?!" The same whiney voice I knew from years of living with her replied.

"Some things never change" I said to myself before going in. I was greeted by the same Brittany I knew from high school. The perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect clothes, perfect everything. "Hey, Brittany"

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about Alvin,"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Why is it that you are all over Danny, he had sex with me but no one has broken up with anyone? Do you just like ruining my life the pair of you? You know how in love I was with Danny! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him! I wanted to marry Danny and have his babies. Not Alvin's but right now it looks like it'll be his I get!"

"What did Alvin tell you?"

"That he didn't dump you"

"That's because I dumped him,"

"Brittany, we need to talk"


	5. Chapter 5: Plan

Just you know giving you a few days to stew over chapter four while I go to show rehearsals.

Brittany hugged me as I left the club. I was so glad that we could talk it out and become real sisters again. It felt great to know that we were singing from the same song sheet regarding Alvin and I could explain my plan. She was more than happy to be a part of it. I suppose if she wanted revenge on Alvin that was the best way to go about it.

I soon realised that I had to go back to the hotel. Now that I know the truth I have to go back to Alvin. I have to apologise for running out on him. Making him worry. As much as I hate him I need to go back. I have nowhere else to go. I walked back through the door to our hotel room. Alvin was pacing round the room. He greeted me with a hug on my return then grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" he exclaimed.

"I went to see Brittany who told me that she dumped you. Why didn't you tell me that? Is your pride more important than admitting that a girl dumped you? Are you that vain?"

"I didn't want to admit that I was dumped by a girl. I have my reputation as a heartbreaker.."

"Heartbreaker!" I interrupted "This is not high school this is real life!" I felt like his eyes were actually opening. He was seeing what he was. "Let's just go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning."

The Next Morning

I knew today was the day. I couldn't hold out any longer. I needed Danny again. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Danny. I wanted to marry him and have little Danny and Jess babies. I love him. I just needed to make a few calls.

"Hey Theodore, Jess here" I said

"Jess? Hey how've you been? How's Danny?" he asked eagerly

"Danny dumped me when he caught Alvin kissing me but I have a plan to get him back." I explained my plan over the phone to Theodore and he and Ellie agreed to get on the next flight to New York. Now I had to persuade Jeanette and Simon. Luckily I'd talked Theodore into going over there to help me.

"Hey Jeanette how would you like to come out to New York for a few days?"

"I wouldn't"

"Oh please Jeanie I need you"

This went on for hours luckily I had persuaded Alvin to return to the grand slam that night.

The Grand Slam

"Ok guys so do you know the plan?" I asked just checking one last time

"Yes!" they chorused

"Well I'll be out there with Alvin" I stalked off I was so happy I could hardly contain myself!

I did my best to make small talk with Alvin but I was struggling. Finally the hour came. The beat started up and I sat ready

_Danny- She, she ain't real  
She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will  
She is a stranger  
You and I have history or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?_

_Danny- Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core  
Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

_Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)_

_Jess- She is half your age  
But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed  
I heard you been missing me  
You've been telling people things you shouldn't be  
Like when we creep out, she ain't around  
Haven't you heard the rumours?_

_Jess- Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
You made a fool out of me and, boy, your bringing me down  
You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

_Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)_

_Jess- All of these words whispered in my ear  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it  
People say crazy things  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it  
Just 'cause you heard it_

_Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)_

_(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it  
(Rumour)  
Rumour has it_

_Jess- But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for_

I blew Alvin a cheeky kiss and waved goodbye leaving Brittany to console him. I was back with Danny after what had felt like forever. It had only been two day's but I had some big news for him.

"Danny, I'm pregnant. I promise you're the father"

"What?" he replied

"I'm pregnant, you're the father"

"Oh"...

I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in months. I have been so busy with school work and shows that I haven't had time to write. I know I have been a very bad person but please review anyway. 


End file.
